Cuatro partes de uno solo
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Slash/Stony/OOC/UA/TID. Tony, Natasha, Eddie y Anthony tenían algunas cosas en común. A los cuatro les gustaban mucho las donas; el café era el sustento de su cuerpo; amaban la mecánica, armar motores y participar en carreras de autos y/o motos; pero la más relevante era que los cuatro compartían un mismo cuerpo. Ah, y una cosa más, los cuatro se habían enamorado del mismo hombre.
1. Anthony

Título: Cuatro partes de uno solo.  
Extensión: Short Fic.  
Capítulos: ¿?  
Categoría: Movies/Avengers.  
Género: Romance, Aventura, Familia, Dolor/Consuelo, Drama (son las que puedo calcular).  
Rating: B15, plus 16, T plus.  
Disclaimer: Iron Man, The Avengers, y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, etc etc. Nada me pertenece ni gano dinero con esto.  
Advertencias: Slash/Stony/OOC/UA/Trastorno de identidad disociativo (TID).

Observaciones:  
Diálogos en cursiva: diálogos del pasado (como si fueran flashbacks).

Summary: Tony, Natasha, Eddie y Anthony tenían algunas cosas en común. A los cuatro les gustaban mucho las donas; el café era el sustento de su cuerpo; amaban la mecánica, armar motores y participar en carreras de autos y/o motos; pero la más relevante era que los cuatro compartían un mismo cuerpo. Ah, y una cosa más, los cuatro se han enamorado del mismo hombre.

 **Cuatro partes de uno solo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Anthony_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

 _"La cuarta edición del_ Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales _(DSM-IV) define el TID como «_ _ **la presencia de dos o más identidades –raras veces más de diez- que toman el control de la conducta de una persona de forma recurrente, teniendo cada una de ellas recuerdos, relaciones y actitudes propios**_ _»"_

· . ¸¸.° ¤ °. ¸¸. ·

La primera en nacer fue Anthony, Tony no recuerda qué fue lo que lo hizo aparecer pues Anthony había tomado todos sus recuerdos y los había conservado como propios, pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta el pequeño Tony de cuatro años, fue que su papá ya no lo golpeaba cuando, sin querer, se metía en su camino mientras bebía.

Bueno, en realidad no era que ya no lo golpeara, porque cuando volvía a despertar —o tomar conciencia, mejor dicho—, su pequeño cuerpo aún resentía la paliza que debió haber recibido a manos de su progenitor.

Pero ya no era _él_ quien las recibía, sino Anthony, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía lo que sucedía en su infantil mente.

A partir de ese entonces Tony vivió un poco más feliz, pues cuando se dormía, los malos recuerdos de su padre ya no lo atormentaban más. Aun así, siempre procuraba estar fuera del alcance de la vista de su padre cuando éste se alcoholizaba, pues, puede que no recordara las palizas, pero los golpes seguían doliendo mucho por días.

Sin embargo, Anthony sí que recordaba.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las palizas que el imbécil de Howard les daba cuando no lograban pasar inadvertidos.

Claro, los motivos de su furia siempre eran insignificantes, como cuando un hambriento Tony de tres años le pidió un poco de comida a Howard, o cuando no fue lo suficientemente rápido en alcanzarle un cigarrillo, o esa vez que lo hizo rodar de las escaleras cuando, accidentalmente, había tirado su vaso lleno de whisky.

No, Anthony no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a Tony. Tal vez no podría protegerlo por completo —el pequeño Tony seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de las palizas—, pero no dejaría que su mente inocente e infantil se corrompiera, para eso estaba él, y llegaría un momento en el que ni siquiera su cuerpo tendría que sufrir.

Pero para llegar a ello tuvieron que pasar años, muchos, hasta un día en el que Anthony, en el cuerpo de un joven Tony de dieciséis años, logró detener el puño de Howard que iba directo a su rostro.

Con su mano izquierda detuvo el golpe de su padre y con la derecha le dio un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó algunos pasos hacia atrás, y en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, Howard no había podido equilibrarse, azotando su trasero en el suelo cuando no había podido sostenerse a nada.

Fueron necesarios al menos diez segundos para que Howard enfocara a su hijo. Viéndolo hacia arriba, Howard pareció darse cuenta de que frente a él ya no había una pequeña criatura llorosa e indefensa, sino un muchacho, tal vez no muy alto, pero con la fuerza suficiente para poder luchar por su propia supervivencia.

Anthony le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y rencor, una mirada llena de todos los sentimientos acumulados en los pasados doce años, y hubo algo en ella que hizo palidecer a Howard.

— _No te atrevas a volverme a poner una mano encima —_ su voz había salido demasiado grave para un adolescente de su edad—, _si lo vuelves a hacer te cortaré los huevos —_ ante sus palabras, pudo ver temblar a Howard— _, de ese modo tu cuerpo representará la hombría que manifiestas al golpear a un pequeño indefenso._

No había dicho nada más, simplemente se había girado y salido de la habitación. Su padre nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ya ni le dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera cuando se graduó con honores —y dos maestrías— del MIT a la corta edad de dieciocho años. A Anthony poco le había importado esto último, pero a Tony sí le había dolido un poco, tal vez fuera porque no recordaba los abusos, o simplemente porque ese hombre seguía siendo su padre —nada cambiaría eso—, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por el rechazo de su padre.

Anthony nunca lo detuvo, para ese entonces Tony ya conocía su existencia y la razón de ella, y a pesar de eso nunca le echó en cara las monstruosidades que su padre le hacía.

Tony podía sentir lo que él quisiera; si quería sentirse triste por el trato de su padre para con él, podía hacerlo; si deseaba con todo el corazón poder hacer las paces con Howard, también podía hacerlo; si Tony seguía amando a su padre a pesar de cada golpiza y trauma, también podía hacerlo; y si Tony había llorado y lamentado la muerte de Howard, permaneciendo de luto por semanas, por supuesto que podía hacerlo.

Era esa la razón por la que Anthony había nacido, no para amar a Howard, sino para amar y proteger a Tony; a Tony, su inocencia y el gran corazón que poseía.

Años después Anthony sabía que Tony ya no lo necesitaba, ya no había nadie que pudiera lastimarlo —no como esos dos miserables lo habían hecho— pero Tony aún no lo aceptaba.

Puede que Tony ya fuera un gran hombre de veintiséis años, director general de su propia compañía —la cual estaba dentro del top cinco de las empresas mejor valuadas del año— y que por fin estuviera rodeado de amigos. Pero Tony seguía siendo muy frágil, siempre necesitaba de alguno de ellos, carecía de confianza y de amor por sí mismo, vivía en constante depresión y cada vez estaba más cerca de seguir los pasos de su padre directo al alcoholismo.

Anthony estaba por darse por vencido, creía que pasaría junto a Tony el resto de su vida, pero cuando sus últimas esperanzas estaban por morir, _él_ apareció.

· . ¸¸.° ¤ °. ¸¸. ·

Había sido el mismo Anthony el primero en conocerlo.

Tony había asistido a una reunión en un restaurant en Nueva York. Happy estaba de vacaciones, su auto estaba atrapado en el estacionamiento del restaurant debido a un choque justo en la entrada, y Tony prefería caminar que subirse a un taxi, cosa que hizo, pues no estaba muy lejos de las oficinas de Stark Industries.

A mitad de camino, unos ladronzuelos habían arrastrado a Tony a un callejón y habían querido asaltarlo.

Tony había estado muy asustado, para él se veían como hombres muy grandes y fuertes, para Anthony no eran más que un par de mierdas inservibles que no podían ni sostener un cuchillo de la forma correcta.

Anthony tomó el control de su cuerpo, el temblor deteniéndose al instante, la mirada llena de pánico dejándole el lugar a una de fastidio y la pose de indefensión siendo reemplazada por una postura derecha, con la espalda bien cuadrada, las piernas algo separadas y los puños preparados para dar el primer golpe.

Los hombres frente a él notaron el cambio, pero nunca en la vida podrían haberse imaginado que frente a ellos ya no se encontraba el amable y cariñoso Tony Stark, sino el fuerte y en ocasiones algo psicópata Anthony Stark.

Dudaron un poco, pero al segundo siguiente reafirmaron su amenaza, uno de ellos acercándose un paso más a Anthony, quien estaba por responder con un puñetazo directo en la nariz al audaz imbécil, cuando un par de manos tomaron a los hombres de los cuellos de sus sudaderas y los empujó a la pared más cercana azotando sus rostros en los ladrillos.

Por lo que Anthony podía apreciar, el hombre era fuerte, pues sin ningún esfuerzo, sostuvo a los ladrones contra la pared a pesar de que éstos manoteaban y pataleaban para tratar de escaparse. Era alto, rubio, con el cuerpo demasiado bien formado.

— _Bucky, llama a la policía_ —escuchó decir al hombre y Anthony percibió la voz grave, llena de confianza y un toque de autoridad que Anthony jamás admitiría que le había excitado, aunque claro, sus deseos no eran el de obedecer, sino el de quebrantar esa autoridad, hacerlo sucumbir bajo la suya.

Con algo de dificultad, Anthony reparó en el otro hombre, era alto —aunque no tan alto como el rubio— de cabello oscuro y un poco largo, atado en una coleta baja y descuidada. También era bien parecido, y casi tan musculoso como el otro. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado hasta donde podía ver, que era un par de centímetros bajo el codo, en donde tenía su manga arremangada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de las vestimentas. Eran uniformes de meseros, tal vez de bartenders, camisas blancas bajo un chaleco negro y con pantalones y mandiles del mismo color oscuro.

Anthony se posicionó en una postura firme, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada de fastidio plantada en sus ojos.

Permaneció ahí, de pie, mientras observaba a los meseros lidiar con los ladronzuelos. La policía llegó y el rubio empezó a hablar, diciendo cosas como robos casuales en ese mismo callejón, sobre el cómo ya lo habían reportado y no se había resuelto nada y como ellos habían tenido que agregar una cámara de seguridad en la entrada para poder atrapar a los ladrones infraganti.

Los policías tomaron a los ladrones y una copia de la grabación y se marcharon después de media hora. Media hora que Anthony permaneció en el lugar, bueno, lo había hecho porque los policías solicitaron su declaración de los hechos, pero también porque tenía un par de cosas que decirle al meserito entrometido, y había tenido la oportunidad perfecta cuando él mismo había ido hasta donde Anthony estaba de pie y preguntó:

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Anthony frunció el ceño antes de responder:

— _Por supuesto_ —había sonado más estoico de lo que quería, y ninguno habló por algunos segundos hasta que Anthony continuó: — _Pude haberme defendido solo, no te necesitaba._

 _—Por supuesto._

Anthony creyó escuchar sarcasmo en sus palabras por lo que rebatió:

 _—Soy mucho más fuerte de lo crees._

 _—No lo dudo._

Esta vez Anthony pudo ver la sonrisa amable y la mirada de fascinación en el extraño.

Anthony quedó mudo ante esa vista, su mente en blanco, no se le ocurría qué responder.

Y luego fue el turno del rubio de romper el silencio.

— _Se nota claramente que podías con ellos, pero esos tipos ya llevaban algún tiempo haciendo sus atracos en este callejón, asustando y ahuyentando a nuestros clientes y empleados, así que quería tener el placer de atraparlos yo mismo —_ explicó _—. Lamento si pareció que no te creyera capaz._

Anthony siguió sin poder decir nada. El extraño se acercó y amplió su sonrisa, haciendo que Anthony bajara la guardia y no pudiera reaccionar cuando la cálida y amable mano del rubio se posó en su cabeza y le acarició los cabellos.

— _Ten cuidado de camino a casa —_ dijo y se dio la vuelta, abriendo una puerta de entrada hacia una cocina, por lo que alcanzó a ver, y dejando que se cerrara sola.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Anthony había recibido una caricia.

Antes, siempre que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo era para recibir golpes, pero esta había sido la primera vez que no había sido de ese modo. Rememoró la escena un par de veces, aun pudiendo sentir la calidez de la mano ajena sobre su cabeza y a través de sus cabellos.

Cuando fue consiente una vez más, se dio cuenta de que seguía en el callejón, de que el sol estaba por ocultarse, de los ruidosos sonidos de la ciudad rodeándolo y del corazón acelerado que guardaba en su pecho.

Afortunadamente y para guardar algo de su dignidad, Anthony no se había sonrojado, pero no dudaba de que, si le daba la oportunidad, ese hombre sería capaz de lograrlo, y si había conseguido eso con él, Anthony se preguntaba qué podría hacer ese hombre por Tony.

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Continuará…_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

 **No debería estar haciendo esto, pero mi mente es demasiado traicionera, mis deseos son grandes y mis fuerzas débiles. Ok ya.**

 **Bueno, ya dije que no debería, pero ya está arriba de todos modos así que meh.**

 **Esta historia llevaba tiempo en mi mente y tenía que sacármela porque si no, no me dejaba concentrarme en mis otros fics. Cada vez que intentaba continuar con el nuevo capítulo de Tu deseo más profundo, ésta se me interponía más y más, hasta que decidí plasmarla en letras.**

 **Un fanfic con varios Tony's en uno solo, ¡no me abandonaba!**

 **¿Alguien adivina qué Tony es este?**

 **No será una historia larga, ni de capítulos largos, así que no creo que interfiera —mucho— en mis otras historias.**

 **De antemano agradezco cualquier follow, fav, voto, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, kudos, bookmarks y comentarios que reciba —las ganas de editarlo para cada una de mis páginas no han vuelto, Sorry xD—.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D. Creo que acaban de ser testigos una vez más de mi nula imaginación para los nombres *cries***

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 29/07/2017**


	2. Natasha: Primera parte

**Antes de continuar con el capítulo quisiera advertir sobre dos temas que, para algunos, mejor dicho, que para todos no son agradables, pero hay algunos que no lo soportan, así que aquí están mis dos advertencias:**

 **Underage —sexo entre un adulto y un menor— y Violación**

 **Me gusta creer que, como escritora, como fan, y como la combinación de ambos, Fanfictioner, he crecido lo suficiente como para saber y entender que con estos dos temas no se juega ni se deben tratar a la ligera. Me he informado lo suficiente para escribir este capítulo, tanto en el tema de las múltiples personalidades como del abuso, así que creo que es una escritura aceptable. Si de todas formas alguien encuentra algo de lo escrito aquí como una burla o falta de respeto, no dude en decírmelo y trataré de arreglarlo.  
Si después de leer esto alguien tiene algo que comentar, mi bandeja de mensajes está disponible para cualquiera.**

 **A partir de este punto las cosas se pondrán medias confusas respecto a las diferentes personalidades y la enfermedad en sí, no duden en preguntar cualquier duda que tengan.**

 **Le dedico este capítulo a** **Nymerhia Dwens** **, a la que le debo un par de reviews en su fic. Nena, escribir esto me recordó tu fic, siempre me dije que nunca le haría a Tony lo que tú le hiciste en tu fic y heme aquí. No sabes cuánto me odio *cries* —si también lees este fic, lamento el spoiler :C—.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus favoritos, sus Follows, sus votos, el que agreguen mi historia a sus listas, sus kudos, sus bookmarks y, sobre todo, sus comentarios. (copy-paste ¿dónde?)**

 **.**

 **Cuatro partes de uno solo**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Natasha: Primera parte_ «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

 _"Es esta relación con experiencias traumáticas lo que vincula el TID con el trastorno de estrés postraumático, que se caracteriza por la presencia de ansiedad y reexperimentación (mediante pesadillas o flashbacks) tras sucesos que ponen en peligro la vida, como abusos sexuales o catástrofes naturales."_

· . ¸¸.° ¤ °. ¸¸. ·

La segunda en nacer fue Natasha. Lamentablemente y como es común que suceda, la razón de su nacimiento no fue algo bueno.

Obviamente Tony tampoco recordaba qué fue lo que la hizo surgir, pues ella había tomado todos sus recuerdos, pero Anthony sí lo sabía y siempre se culpaba a sí mismo por su existencia. Natasha era la "personificación" de su propia debilidad y el fracaso de su misión de proteger a Tony de cualquier mal, porque el trauma que había sufrido Tony había sido brutal de manera psicológica y él no podía hacer mucho contra ello.

Anthony había sido creado para soportar cualquier ataque físico que Tony pudiera recibir, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir ataques psicológicos sin consecuencia alguna, por lo que la mente de Tony tuvo que recurrir a una fragmentación más y crear una personalidad que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sobrellevar ese tipo de abuso.

Pero es mejor empezar desde el principio.

Lamentablemente su madre, María Stark, contribuyó un poco en su creación. No participó en el abuso, pero fueron sus deseos y lo que trataba de imponer en Tony, los que definieron el sexo de esta nueva identidad.

María siempre había deseado tener una hija. El tiempo de gestación de Tony había sido muy difícil y el parto complicado. Además de que le había dejado secuelas. Los doctores le comunicaron que un segundo embarazo sería casi imposible y, en caso de que se diera, era muy probable que no llegara a finalizarse.

María continuó y se dijo que no importaba, tenía a Tony sano y salvo y para ella era más que suficiente. Pero con el pasar de los años ya no pensaba igual. Sus deseos por tener una niña crecían cada vez que veía a las hijas de sus amigas hasta que llegaron al punto en el que trató de satisfacer ese deseo con Tony.

Un día, María se fue de compras y regresó con decenas de bolsas que contenían vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos y hasta una peluca de largo cabello castaño. Fue hasta la habitación de, en ese entonces, un pequeño Tony de siete años y dejó todo sobre la cama.

Tony la vio llegar y corrió hacia ella emocionado, pensando que todo aquello eran nuevos juguetes para él, pero en cuanto abrió la primera bolsa y sacó un vestido floreado, su ánimo se redujo considerablemente.

— _¿Qué es todo esto, mami? —_ preguntó Tony.

— _Es ropa para ti —_ respondió mientras sacaba y sacaba diferentes tipos de ropa de las bolsas.

— _Iugh, pero mami, esta ropa es de niña._

 _—Lo sé._

 _—Yo no soy una niña._

 _—Lo sé cariño, pero a mami le hubiera gustado tener una —_ se acercó hasta él, lo tomó de los hombros y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus miradas estuvieran al mismo nivel— _. ¿Serías un buen niño y le darías el gusto a mami de vestirte como una niña, sólo por un par de horas?_

Tony se mordió su pequeño labio y desvió la mirada al montón de ropa sobre su cama. Después le regresó la mirada a su mamá y el pequeño Tony, que la amaba demasiado, no pudo decir que no, así que asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cuando recibió un gran beso sobre una de sus mejillas.

María se acercó hasta la pila de ropa y eligió un bonito vestido rojo con un cinturón amarillo en la cintura y un gran moño del mismo color en la espalda.

Tony se puso el vestido junto con unas calcetas amarillas y unos zapatitos de charol rojos. Al finalizar, María le colocó la peluca que le llegaba hasta la cadera a Tony, y le amarró un listón rojo como si fuera una diadema.

Tony estaba avergonzado, pero también feliz porque su mamá se veía muy feliz, y al pasar los días cada vez perdía un poco más esa pena, no sólo porque el que se vistiera como una niña hacía feliz a María, sino porque a partir de ese entonces, María empezó a pasar al menos un par de horas al día con Tony.

No que lo tuviera abandonado, pero había ocasiones en las que Tony no la veía por días, siempre había una reunión social a la que su madre tenía que asistir para seguir aparentando la familia feliz y sin problemas que se suponía que eran, siempre dejándolo a manos de su padre.

El "juego", como Tony lo llamaba, continuó por años. Durante los primeros cuatro nadie se había enterado, pero un día, después de la fiesta de Tony por su décimo primer cumpleaños, el secreto fue revelado frente a las dos personas que nunca en la vida debieron saberlo.

Tony había salido de su habitación corriendo para enseñarle a su mamá cómo le quedaba el nuevo vestido que le acababa de regalar, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio a dos hombres cruzar la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Uno de ellos reaccionó violentamente. Ese había sido Howard, quien al verlo con un bonito vestido color rosa, con pequeñas flores de colores bordadas en la parte superior, calzando unos zapatitos de charol blanco y con la larga peluca sobre su cabeza, agarró lo primero que tuvo a la mano —un cenicero— y se lo arrojó al pequeño Tony.

El cenicero lo golpeó en la frente y le abrió la piel por encima de la ceja derecha. Tony cayó al suelo, pero el que levantó la mirada para volver a ver a su padre había sido Anthony y antes de que su atención se centrara en Howard y sus golpes, pudo ver al segundo hombre verlo de una manera demasiado perturbadora.

Después de ese día, ese hombre siempre trataba de encontrar a Tony usando la ropa que su madre le pedía que vistiera, no que se hubiera dado cuenta en su niñez, pero una vez viéndolo hacia atrás, supo que era eso lo que pretendía al llegar a la casa Stark sin avisar y cuando Howard nunca estaba en casa.

Pero lo que ese hombre no sabía era que el juego se había detenido desde el instante en que su padre se había enterado. Sus padres habían peleado mucho por ello, Tony tenía mucho miedo de que su papá golpeara a su mamá, pero al parecer nunca lo hacía, y en caso de que lo hiciera, la golpeaba en lugares que Tony no alcanzaba a ver.

Así pasó poco más de un año. Tony fue enviado a un internado en cuanto terminó el quinto grado. Sexto grado lo vivió en Suiza, estudiando en el Aiglon College, escribiendo y recibiendo cartas de su madre y Jarvis cada semana. Cuando regresó para sus vacaciones de verano, fue recibido con una gran fiesta, varios de sus excompañeros estaban ahí, James Rhodes, Harold Hogan y Virginia Potts no paraban de contarle las cosas que vivieron ese último año y le preguntaron por las suyas.

Su padre también estaba presente, pero él no se molestó en recibirlo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo había saludado. Simplemente lo había visto llegar, observándolo de arriba a abajo con la misma mirada con la que lo había estado haciendo prácticamente toda su vida. Decepción, frustración, molestia.

Tony realmente no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba entrando en la adolescencia y con ello su etapa rebelde en la que fingía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los desaires de su padre. Pero claro que le importaba. ¿Qué niño no estaría triste al saber que no era amado por su padre?

Pero había alguien más que había asistido a su fiesta. Un hombre que no se rendía ante nada que se interpusiera entre él y su meta.

El pequeño e inocente —aunque trate de negarlo— Tony nunca pudo haberlo imaginado, Antony, quien había visto todo desde su lugar en la mente de nuestro querido Stark, supo que algo iba mal con ese hombre, pero nunca se habría imaginado tan atroz acto.

Todo sucedió durante esos meses de vacaciones.

Una semana antes de que sucediera, Jarvis había tenido que salir de viaje. Su hermana estaba enferma y él era toda la familia que tenía. No había querido irse, pero era muy probable que no volvería a ver a su hermana si no iba esa vez —algo en lo que no estaba equivocado—.

Pocos días después Howard tuvo a asistir a una premiación en la otra punta del país. Recibiría un premio de gran honor y decía que su esposa tenía que acompañarlo. María no quería ir porque Jarvis no se encontraba y no habría nadie que cuidara de Tony.

Ahí fue donde ese hombre vio su oportunidad y no la soltó. Él mismo se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño, bueno, ya no tan pequeño al ser un pre adolescente. Howard no lo pensó dos veces. ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amigo y socio para cuidar a su hijo? —no que le importara realmente, pero necesitaba a María tranquila durante el viaje—.

Así que le agradeció a su amigo, preparó sus maletas y dejó a Tony al cuidado de Obadiah Stane.

El hombre no perdió tiempo. Desde el momento en que la puerta se cerró dejando al matrimonio Stark fuera de la mansión, Stane empezó a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

— _Tony eres un niño demasiado lindo, creo que como una niña serías muy hermosa. Me gustaría verte como una._

 _—Tony hay que jugar a la princesa en apuros y el dragón que la custodia. ¿No piensas que sería divertido?_

 _—Tony, eres muy parecido a María, ¿no lo crees? ¿Quieres apostar? Te aseguro que si te vistes como una niña serías el vivo retrato de tu madre._

 _—Tony, estoy aburrido, ¿sabes qué me animaría? Ver a una tierna niñita._

Cada vez sus insinuaciones eran más obvias y asquerosas. Antony quería salir y proteger a Tony de ese hombre, pero en ese tiempo la mente de Tony era muy débil e inestable. Antony no saldría hasta que Tony sintiera algún tipo de dolor físico.

Pero eso no sucedería hasta mucho después. Las perversiones de Obadiah eran muy diferentes a como las había imaginado. A Stane le gustaba seguir un proceso: mirar, tocar y finalmente… profanar.

Tony tendría que soportar mucho antes de sufrir el dolor necesario para que Antony pudiera salir y protegerlo.

Al final del día Stane no había logrado nada y tuvo que recurrir a su segundo plan. En la cena de Tony vertió una droga lo suficientemente fuerte para imposibilitar su movimiento, pero dejando clara su mente.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y hurgó en su clóset. Para cuando encontró lo que buscaba, su lujuria ya había consumido hasta el último gramo de cordura en su cabeza.

Se acercó a Tony con un lindo vestido que le había modelado a María casi dos años atrás. Era color verde limón, nunca le había gustado el color y definitivamente lo odiaría a partir de ese día.

Lo vistió con cuidado y hasta casi con cariño. Le colocó las calcetas blancas y lo calzó con un par de zapatos de charol blanco que Tony nunca había usado porque le quedaban muy grandes. En ese momento le quedaban perfectamente.

Finalmente le colocó la peluca con un moño del mismo color que el vestido. Lo acomodó sobre la cama y se sentó frente a él en una silla. Sólo lo miraba. Fijamente. Lujuriosamente. Depredadoramente.

Durante todo ese tiempo Tony tuvo mucho miedo, pero la droga era tan fuerte que ni siquiera lo dejaba llorar.

Tony no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Stane se había sentado en esa silla para observarlo, pero había sido el suficiente para hacerle creer que no haría más que eso.

Cuando se levantó, los miedos de Tony resurgieron con fuerza. Stane se sentó a su lado y comenzó con el segundo punto en su lista. Tocar.

Primero usó las puntas de sus dedos. Acariciaba las pantorrillas de Tony de arriba a abajo con una sorprendente delicadeza. Lentamente fue subiendo a las rodillas, unos pocos milímetros a la vez.

Una vez que llegó a su articulación no se detuvo ahí. Subiendo poco a poco la falda del vestido con su ir y venir sobre la suave piel, siguieron los muslos de ser tocados y luego sus caderas.

Tony empezó a gimotear de miedo, pero al parecer eso sólo aumentaba la libido del hombre.

No hay necesidad de ser específicos con lo que sucedió después. Tony aguantó hasta donde su frágil mente pudo. Antony deseaba poder salir y rebanarle la garganta a ese hombre, pero además de no ser capaz de tomar dominio cuando él quisiera del cuerpo que compartían él y Tony, de poco le serviría al tener sus fuerzas drenadas por la maldita droga.

De todas formas, Antony tomaría el control con mucho gusto para así ahorrarle la mala experiencia a Tony, pero como no era posible, la mente de Tony hizo lo que tenía que hacer para protegerlo. Se dividió una vez más y Natasha apareció, tomando el control de su mente y bloqueando todos los sentidos de Antony hacia el exterior, haciéndolo más consciente de su interior.

El lugar donde se encontraba —además de ser la mente de Tony, obviamente— parecía ser un cuarto de juegos. El muro que debería de estarle mostrando el exterior como si de una gran pantalla se tratase, ahora estaba completamente negro. Pero los otros tres estaban pintados de un llamativo color carmín.

Había una esquina llena de juguetes de todo tipo, desde cubos lego hasta una bicicleta. Pero el resto del lugar estaba ordenado como si de un taller se tratase. Antony inmediatamente entendió que la mente de Tony estaba madurando, pero esa esquina al fondo era el niño que Tony mantenía latente en su interior.

Después tomó consciencia del diván en el centro y de un cuerpo sobre él. Sorprendido, se acercó hasta el mueble y lo rodeó para poder verle el rostro. Cuando lo hizo no le costó mucho reconocer a Tony, temblando y con la piel pálida.

Anthony se abalanzó a Tony y trató de consolarlo. Poco tiempo después los temblores se detuvieron y Tony poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Por primera vez, después de ocho años juntos, Tony y Anthony se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro.

Los ojos de Tony se volvieron a cerrar al mismo tiempo que Anthony escuchó un gemido cerca de ellos. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver el cuerpo de una mujer recostado sobre el suelo, vestida con un encantador vestido de satín color verde limón. Asqueroso.

¤°. ¸¸. ·´¯`» _Continuará_ … «´¯`·. ¸¸.°¤

 **Mejor me escondo antes de que empiecen los golpes.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 29/08/2017**


End file.
